Kiss You All Over
by N8iveTexan
Summary: Mulder hears a song on the radio and thinks about Scully. Surprise ending!


"Kiss You All Over"  
By [Maranda "Tex" Gordon][1]  
Feedback: Craved and always replied to! 8-)  
Rating: PG (Mildly suggestive language)  
Classification: Romantic Vignette  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Married   
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Mulder hears a song on the radio and thinks about Scully. Surprise ending!

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully do not belong to me. They are owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and FOX Broadcasting. The song "Kiss You All Over" belongs to No Mercy. "It's All in Your Head" belongs to Diamond Rio. The lyrics and/or excerpts of the songs are used without permission. Monica's song "For You I Will," the Warner Brothers' movie "Space Jam," Metallica, and Marylin Manson are mentioned without permission. No infringement is intended. I'm not making any money off this. "Crazy" Mark Walker is some name I made up off the top of my head. WMAG is a real soft rock radio station out of Greensboro, North Carolina....and just happens to be my initals (well, not the W).

Author's Note:   
This piece is set about 2 years in the future (ie: 2000). The X-Files still exist so this doesn't qualify as "Post-XF." I also had to wing it with the lyrics for "Kiss You All Over." They were not printed in the CD insert.

I would like to dedicate this to my best friend, Sammy. Hey, Chicklet, thanX for getting me to listen to this song! YBGF! *G* 

"Kiss You All Over"

FBI Headquarters  
October 28, 1999  
4:21 PM

From behind his cluttered desk, Fox Mulder glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed. He would be at home with Dana right now, except he was waiting for an important fax from a colleague in the Houston field office concerning the latest case he was on. He looked toward the machine in the corner of the messy office as if willing it to come to life and begin printing the latest transmission. The only sound coming from the piece of modern technology was the constant quiet hum that signified it was in "energy saver" mode. 

Becoming tired of silence, Mulder pulled a small radio from the bottom drawer of his desk. Setting it on a stack of file folders, he turned it on and began to search for a station that would suit his taste.

"...This is "Crazy" Mark Walker and you're listening to 94.5, the DC area's Rock Alternative...."

Mulder quickly changed the station; he wasn't in the mood for Metallica or Marylin Manson right now. He chuckled to himself upon finding another station with Diamond Rio singing one of the only Country songs he would actually listen to. "...I preach the light, the light shows the way. Don't ever trust what the government say. We never walked on the moon. Elvis ain't dead. You ain't goin' crazy. It's all in your head..."

What's that soft rock station that Scully is always listening to? He asked himself. "WMAG," he answered himself aloud and moved the dial to 99.5. A song was just ending as the DJ came on.

"That sweet sound you just listened to was Monica's "For You I Will" from the Space Jam soundtrack. Next, we have a song from a fairly new trio called No Mercy. Here they are singing their latest single, 'Kiss You All Over'." The upbeat intro of the song began and Mulder leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk.

"When I get home, Babe  
I'm gonna light your fire  
All day I been thinkin' about you, Babe  
You're my one desire.  
Gonna wrap my arms around ya  
And hold you close to me."

Mulder had been thinking about his wife all day. About how he should be at home helping her instead of waiting for a fax that should have come through at Noon. She was still asleep when he had left this morning. Fox had wanted to tell her when he'd be home, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the beautiful angel.

"Oh, Babe, I wanna taste your lips  
And feel your fantasy... Yeah. 

I don't know what I'd do without you, Babe  
I don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
You're everything to me."

Dana was everything to him. During the seven years they shared on the job together, he had come to love her more than anything else in his life, and she him. When he would fall, she was there to pick him up and brush him off. When he was down, she would give him the most beautiful smile to cheer him up again. Fox *would* be lost without her. They would be lost without each other. They had bad times, and they had good times, but the bad times they gotten through together. As partners, as best friends, and as of late, as husband and wife. He continued to listen to the music.

"Everytime I'm with you Baby,  
Yeah, I believe it's true.  
When you're layin' in my arms,  
and you do the things you do.  
You can see it in my eyes,  
I can feel it in your touch.  
You don't have to say a thing,  
Just let me show how much...."

He and Dana didn't need words most of the time. They just knew what the other was thinking or feeling. A look, a smile, a kiss on the forehead, a hug. They needed no words for their actions did all the necessary talking. It had been this way since nearly the begining.

The refrain began as the fax machine sprang to life. "Ahh! Finally!" Mulder said and got up to retrieve the information from the now lively machine. The song continued to play on the radio.

"I love you.  
I need you.  
I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again.  
I wanna kiss you all over   
'Til the night closes in.  
'Til the night closes in.

No one else can make me feel the way you do  
Oh, keep on loving me Babe,  
I'll keep on loving you.

It's easy to see   
When something's right and something's wrong.  
So stay with me Baby and hold me all night long.  
So show me show me everything you do,  
'Cause Baby, no one does it quite like you.

I love you.  
I need you.  
I wanna kiss you all over,  
And over again.  
I wanna kiss you all over,  
'Til the night closes in.  
'Til the night closes in.

Stay with me,  
Lay with me,  
Holdin' me ,  
Loving me.... Baby.

Here with me,  
Here with me,  
Feelin' you close to me...Baby.

So show me show me everything you do  
'Cause, Baby, no one does it quite like you.

I love you.  
I need you.  
Babe.

I wanna kiss you all over  
and over again.  
I wanna kiss you all over  
'Til the night closes in.  
'Til the night closes in."

The last line repeated a few more times as the song faded and the DJ came back on. Fox smiled and turned off the radio as he stacked the papers from the fax and put them in his breifcase. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door to see the woman he'd spent all day waiting to see again.

*******

Mulder residence  
Annopolis, Maryland

Dana Mulder lay asleep on the black leather sofa in the livingroom. She was wearing a pair of stretch pants and a cream colored sweater. Her auburn hair, shining in the soft lamplight, cascaded across the pillow, creating a halo effect that, to Fox, made his wife look even more radiant that she was already. He leaned down and genly kissed her cheek. She stirred and looked up at him lovingly.

"When did you get home, Sweetheart?" She asked as Mulder helped her sit up.

"About ten minutes ago." He sat down beside her. "How are you doing?" Fox placed a hand on Dana's swollen tummy and smiled.

"*We* are doing just fine," she smiled and placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. She looked deep into his hazel eyes and saw the same message she hoped he saw in hers. Love. 

Fox reached over and gently caressed her cheek. "Have I told you how beautiful you are, Dana?" "Many times, Dear." She smiled.

With that, Mulder leaned over and whispered "I love you" against her lips before ke kissed them.

THE END

Comments and constructive criticism are craved and all E-Mails are replied to. This is my first attempt at a "Song Story" so please be kind. 8-)

   [1]: mailto:N8iveTexan@aol.com



End file.
